


What Is This Contraption?

by yauksiei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amazed!Sherlock, An Amazing Invention, Gen, Humor, Short little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets an amazing new contraption. Sherlock is amazed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is This Contraption?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little humor thing XP enjoy! I think the fact that I don't own Sherlock can go without saying--er, typing XD.
> 
> Mostly a friendship fic, but if you squint and turn your head you can see John/Sherlock.

"JOHN! JOHN COME QUICK!"

John jumps up from his chair, alarmed at the urgency of Sherlock's tone. He immediately runs into the kitchen, where Sherlock is.

Relief, annoyance, and amusement hit him all at once as he finds Sherlock standing in front of an item he had bought the other day.

"What is this, John?" his flatmate demands, pointing to the object, "When did it get in here?"

"Sherlock, that's an instant coffee maker," John sighed, "It can make tea and other stuff too."

"What?"

"Here, I'll show you."

John took out a mug from the cabinet--avoiding a couple of strange looking things in bags--an put it on the little platform on the object. "You take one of these," he took from a stack a little container that said "English Breakfast Tea" and lifted the lid of the maker. "And you put it in here." he closed it. "Then..." he hit the button that said BREW.

There was a whirring sound. Sherlock's eyes narrowed on it from over John's shoulder. His mouth dropped as tea suddenly poured into the mug seconds later.

"John...this is amazing!"

"Yeah, thought you might like that. But do me a favor...don't put anything in it. I'm still mad about the fingers in the sugar jar."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
